Sol'arian Eled'teron
Basic Information Age: 3530 Class: Rogue, Assassin, Mage (former) Affiliation: Silvermoon, The Horde Occupation: Leatherworker and Item Seller Theme: Skillet - Falling Inside The Black Story Early Life Sol'arian were born during the Troll Wars in Quel'thalas. He is the only child and son of Rotharion and Elaine Sunwalker, who both died terrible deaths. His mother died before the Troll Wars ended, as she were a Blood Knight in the Sunstrider Army. Even though she died while Sol'arian were still young, he still loves her, hoping to one day reunite with her and his father in the life beyond, but not before he have fulfilled his role in Azeroth. Rotharion raised and trained Sol'arian alone. Rotharion, who were a mage, trained his son in the ways of Arcane, and were certain his son would be a powerful mage one day. The Scourge Not much happened in the three thousand years that followed. Sol'arian continued training the ways of magic while the world outside Quel'thalas raced along at its own pace. The Human kingdoms of Stormwind and Lordaeron grew and became powerful. The Dark Portal were opened, and the Orcs invaded the southern lands of the continent. The Black dragons awakened in Blackrock Mountain. A sickness spread across Lordaeron. The last mentioned should be the event that would change Sol'arian's life forever. While on a diplomatic visit to the Magical city Dalaran together with his father and the prince, Kael'thas Sunstrider, Silvermoon had been attacked by the human prince Arthas and were in ruins. Kael'thas traveled back to Silvermoon with most of his company, but Rotharion and Sol'arian stayed. This was a choice they would later regret, as Arthas' next target was Dalaran. While the dead army of the Scourge invaded the city, Rotharion held back as many as he could, while he let his son escape the city, and into the hills, so he could reach Quel'thalas alive. Rotharion died a honourable death, though he was slaughtered by the undead that poured into the city. Sol'arian never knew if he were raised again to become part of the foul army, or if he were spared and remained dead. Drained Sol'arian made it back to Silvermoon alive, though he were exhausted, both of the traveling and the fighting against the undead he had encountered. He rested for a long time in the ruins, regaining power, though not fast because of the destruction of the Sunwell. At the end of his revival, he dreamed about a shrine near the city ruins that he had visited many times as a child. When he regained enough strengt, he went to the shrine, alone. There, a spirit came to him. He thought this spirit were one of parents, and listened to it. The spirit told Sol'arian that if he used his magic powers to give the spirit a physical form in his world, it would give him powers to overcome everything that threathened him and those he loved. He had started summoning the spirit when he remembered a tale his father had told him about demons that traveled the Nether and lured people into summoning them so they could ravage the world. That was what had happened before the War of the Ancients, more than ten thousand years ago. Too late, he realised that this spirit were no more, and tried to reverse the summoning. But before he could fully reverse it, the spirit had already gained too much power, and started draining the magical powers Sol'arian had within him. When the spirit was finished, Sol'arian were glad he also were physically strong. He surprised and instantly killed the demon with his bare hands and leaving it on the shrine, which became tained with the demonic blood. The Rogue When Sol'arian realised he could no longer use magic, whatever how much he tried, he thought about all possible ways to still be able to avenge his father. He were left with two choices: Start training his physical stregnth and relly on that and hid endurance, or train his strength and the agility he had used to dodge incoming attacks while he casted spells as a mage. He choosed the second. He found his way to the Murder's Row in the Silvermoon ruins, where he spent 5 years in training. Sometime in the duration of these 5 years, he choosed to change his family name from Sunwalker to Nightstrife. This is the name he later would be known with. After these 5 years, he began traveling the world, searching for evil he could defeat and things leading to his revenge upon the Scourge and their king. He gained many friends on his journeys through Azeroth, especially in a period when he were part of a group that called themselves the Bringers of the Dawn. Demonic Taint It was in this time Nightstrife were again "visited" by the demon he had killed almost 6 years ago. This time the demon made its way into his body, tainting him, and changing him. His dark hair became grey, and later white with the taint, while his eyes went blind. For 3 months he stayed this way, until his friends helped him getting rid of the demon through a hard and painful battle. His sight came back at almost an instant, but his hair kept it's colour for 4 months before it began to regain its original colour. Revenge When he finally had weremstrong enough, Nightstrife were ready for his revenge. He traveled to Northrend, with only one thought in his mind: To kill the Lich King and free his fathers soul. He also realised he would need help to get to this goal. He would need the help of Azeroth's champions, an army with the same goal. He helped out the Warsong Offensive, the Horde's army branch in Northrend, the Argent Crusade, the holy Crusaders leed by the paladin Tirion Fordring, and last, the Knights of the Ebon Blade, the Death Knights that had once been under the Lich Kings control and now fought beside the Argent Crusade to destroy him. With these three allied factions, Nightstrife, together with many other heroes from all over the world, both from the Horde and the Alliance, Death Knights, Mages and Paladins alike, stormed the Scourge's citadel, Icecrown Citadel, and finally managed to rid the world of a great threath. Though Nightstrife didn't personally join the fight against Arthas, he still were glad that his father were finally free, and were forever in debt to the heroes that had managed to pull through to the Frozen Throne. Cataclysm After the victory in Icecrown, Nightstrife traveled the world once again, with no real target or goal. He did so until he heard about the elemental invasion that was ravaging around. He returned to Orgrimmar, only too see Doomsayers everywhere. As he did, the Horde Army had already found out what this was about, and were getting ready for a invasion on the capital, as the leaders had found out where the "Doomsayers" had come from. Twilight Cultists. Together with those who realised the threath, Nightstrife infiltrated the cult, and managed to cripple them from the inside. When the elemental invasion finally came to Orgrimmar, the Horde managed to fight back the elements, and the races of Azeroth regained control of their world. What happened next were something no one had foreseen. The Black Dragon Aspect reawakened. Deathwing had returned, breaking Azeroth as he breached through from the Earth Elemental plane, Deepholm. Now, Nightstrife, together with both old and new allies, heroes from the First, Second and Third War, the war against Illidan and Kael'thas in Outland, and the Lich King in Northrend, are figthing to preserve the lands against Deathwings rage. The story goes on, though no one will see how it will end. Relatives Father - Rotharion Sunwalker (Decased) Mother - Elanie Sunwalker (Deceased) Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Rogue Category:Horde